drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Islam
Islam is the monotheistic religion articulated by the Qur’an, a text considered by its adherents to be the verbatim word of God (Arabic: Allah), and by the teachings and normative example of Muhammad, often considered by them to be the last prophet of God. In addition to referring to the religion itself, the word Islam means 'submission to God', 'peace', and 'way to peace'. An adherent of Islam is called a Muslim. 'Self-Contradictory' Islam is itself self-contradictory. The Quran says that Jesus was a great prophet, but Jesus claimed that he was the Son of God. If the Quran is right, then Jesus is a liar. If Jesus is a liar, (or deluded) then he can't qualify as a great prophet, can he? (At least he can't by the Quran's definition.) On the other hand, if Jesus is indeed the Son of God as he claimed to be, then again the Quran is wrong when it says he is a prophet. Either way, the Qur'an has the wrong answer. Logically, it cannot be correct on this point. Based upon this, Jesus may or may not be the Son of God, but he absolutely cannot be a great prophet, as Islam claims. This is logically certain. Mohammad claimed to have divine knowledge. With this, he taught that the Bible had been corrupted and modified (just as the Jehovah's Witnesses' leader Charles Taze Russell did). Mohammad had absolutely no foreknowledge of the science of archaeology that was to come, and no expectation that future discoveries would validate the accurate transmission of both the Old Testament as a whole (ironically via a discovery by an Arab boy) and the individual books of the New Testament. Shouldn’t a prophet know such a thing? Archaeology uncovered for us a copy of the Bible in the Dead Sea Scrolls which dates from the first century B.C., a document that was more than 900 years older than what was our oldest copy of the Bible. That document has shown that indeed the Bible has not changed in the intervening years, contradicting Mohammad's claim. Likewise, more than 15,000 copies and fragments of copies of New Testament manuscripts have been discovered dating from between the late first century and the mid second century that again validate the correct and accurate transmission of New Testament books. Similar investigation into the historicity, the prophecy, the transmission, and even the science contained within the Bible yield very different results, however, and show the work to be trustworthy. Jesus claimed he was the Son of God, a statement that made him equal with God (and for proof of this, you need only look at the reactions of the Jews Jesus made the claim to: they immediately tried to stone him for what they considered to be blasphemy.) Now, if Jesus made that claim, I can only think of three possibilities: : 1 - Jesus knew he wasn't God, and thus is a liar. : 2 - Jesus thought he really was God, and was insane. : 3 - Jesus is who and what he said he was. Now, Islam says that Jesus was a great prophet. With our three possibilities, Islam has multiple problems. : 1 - If Jesus was a liar, then how can he be great? : 2 - If Jesus was insane, then how can he be either great OR a prophet? : 3 - If Jesus was who he said he was, then Islam is giving him far less credit than he's due. So no matter what, Islam is just simply, provably wrong. It is self-contradictory 'Copying Christianity' Mohammad taught things that are significantly different than what Jesus taught. Mohammad had no idea that the science of archaeology would come along after his death, and would uncover thousands upon thousands of manuscripts that proved that Mohammad's claim that the Bible had been corrupted was simply, provably wrong. Jesus called himself the names that God called himself, reserved for himself the rights that God reserved for himself, claimed the authority that God claimed for himself, and claimed the glory that God said he would share with no one but himself. There can be no mistaking that Jesus was God, in human form. Jesus warned us of false prophets that would follow and deceive many. Mohammad followed, and changed the message of Christianity. He counterfeited Jesus' message and modified it to suit himself. He did not live up to the standards of behavior taught by Jesus. He did not practice the attitude of peace taught by Jesus. He did not sacrifice for man as did Jesus. 'Islam vs Christianity' Jesus taught love and unconditional acceptance. He sought reconciliation, and worked to heal people, restore relationships, and make religion accessible to the multitudes, taking it out of the hands of the priestly class. He regularly treated women as if they were equal to men. He taught peacefulness. Mohammad taught obedience and compliance. He taught that Muslims should not be friends with those of other beliefs. He made war on others, put religion in the hands of the imams, taking it out of the hands of the people. He treated women as if they were property, and advocated that others treat them the same way. He taught intolerance and hate. 'Global Islam' Islam believes that there will come a 12th Imam that will usher in global Islam. They expect global Islam, and will do anything they can to achieve this. As part of this, they expect that they'll have to kill all Jews, and that even the rocks and trees will speak to show them where the Jews are hiding so that they can kill them. Any Muslim that claims to follow the Qur'an believes this. 'Conquering' Muslims have two methods for conquering. One, jihad, you know about. It's war in the name of Islam, and Mohammad was excellent at this. The other process, fatah, is a peaceful conquest. Muslim families receive funding to live in other countries and have more children than their neighbors, so that over time they become a majority of the population. This is a slow process, but is very effective. With it, they've nearly established a majority in France, which is predicted to be a Muslim theocracy by 2050. They've reached high enough population levels in the UK where they have been able to implement Sharia Law. They're coming to a neighborhood near you, too. 'Related Topics' *Bible *Christianity *God *Quran *Religion *Truth Category:Dr. Bobisms